New fruits!
by the sakura trees
Summary: Another Sohma generation, cursed people, dark pasts, tears of pain, tears of joy, laughter...I suck at summaries... just read it and please review...
1. Meet Tsukushi

**Hello, everyone. I'm back with another story. This time it's a Fruits Basket fanfic. I've chosen to write about another generation of the Sohma family. And of course I'm going to have the Cat the main character, just 'cause I really love Kyo-kun! I updated it, so read it again... heh heh... enjoy!**

* * *

Hello, everyone, my name is Sohma Tsukushi. There is a lot about me for you o know so that I can tell you my story. I'm 16 years old, 176 cm tall and I weight 62 kg. I like reading, cooking, playing basketball(alltought I'm not really ood at it...)and killing time with my best and only friend. I hate being in water, rainy days, loud places, garlic, and school... especially school. My family is under a curse of the chineese zodiac, who's animals possess some of the children that are born with this name. So when our bodies are weak, or when we're under big stress, or when we're hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform into our animal. You already know the folktale of the Cat and the Zodiac, right? Well, the cat was also added o the curse, and I happen to be possessed by it. So if I don't wear these beads, I transform into a hideous monster with a rotting smell. So after I finish highschool, I will be locked up in the Cat's room until I die. I don't really like the idea, but I've come to understand that there's nothing I can do about it, so I'm used to that idea...

* * *

When I was born, my mother tought of me as a monster, so she started feeling sick all the time and she was even afraid of being in the same room as me... No, under the same roof as me. She was so afraid. She never looked at me or talked to me. Only father was a parent or me. He loved me so much for who I was, even if I was a monster, he wasn't afraid of me, so I felt like I had someone to share my pain with, but my happiness wasn't meant to go on forever.

One day, when I was 9, my father went on a trip. And my mother was left to take care of me. She didn't like that idea at all, so she decided to get rid of me once and for all. She wanted to have father only for herself, so she kicked me out and made me live on the streets for a month ***, until father returned home. She went at him crying crocodile tears, that I had ran away from her and that she never found me. So father went into a depression. Our family doctor, Hamato-san, who is possessed by the Rat, was told by the head of the family to erase his memories, but father refused, and went to search for me. Mother was so worried about him, that she started cutting herself and they decided to erase her memories of me and father to save her. I, living on the streets, had no idea of any of these. I tought that mom and dad were living together happily. and I really liked that idea, because his happinness was above all for me..., but I was wrong. I was soo wrong. One day, I was walking on the streets, when I saw a figure that seemed familiar. It was father. I went running to him, but he just turned away from me. I don't know why, maybe he just didn't hear me call him, or maybe he didn't recognize me. He just went off in a store and then I walked sadly home***

* * *

On the streets, I was always talking to a woman. she seemed so happy and carfree. She always talked about her beautiful daughter, Mine-chan. And, I, too began to talk o her about my pain. I told her about my curse. She felt so sorry for me, so she decided to take me in. I opened up to her and her daughter, more and more everyday, until they considered me family. I never knew why she was single, maybe I never even toght of that at that time... However, Mine-chan was so kind to me. She shared some of her clothes with me, introduced me to her friends from the zone, and we became like sisters. That's what I called home...

* * *

**Ok, now you know about my main character. Hope you like her, 'cause you will be reading a lot about her from me... Well, see you next time:):):) Bye!**


	2. One year after

**Ok... It's been a while since I last updated...Sorry... I did some changes ti the first chapter, so if you haven't already, go check them out...**

**Not anything else to say... Enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking home after a hard day of school. Mine-chan was already home, because she decided to skip. She didn't always do it. But she just felt a bit sick and I told her to go home. However, on my way, I saw a little bunny jumping all over the streets, trying not to get ran over. It was light yellow and it had black ears and big brown eyes. I didn't really like bunnies, but I found that one so cute, that I decided to save its life. I ran trough the cars and caught the little rabbit. It tried to get away at first, and I could feel its heart beat really fast. But after I reached the sidewalk, it calmed down. It was so cute. I let it go, but it clinged to me. It didn't let go, so I took it home. I knew that Mine-chan loved bunnies. I held it tight until I arrived home. Mine-chan was at the door, greeting me with a smile. I saw her and hid the bunny to surprise her. "Hi!" she said to me with that big smile of hers "Welcome!" I showed her the bunny and told her how I found it and she got so happy. "Do we get to keep it?" she asked. "Of course, that's why I brought it here in the first place..." "Thanks" she said. We walked inside and she gave me some tea. She looked kind of depresed. "What's wrong?" I broke the silence. "...Well, in two weeks... it will be an year..." she said starting to cry. "I know..." I said... "but, don't worry, I'm here for you no matter what. I won't leave you alone" she looked at me and then I realized the stupidness I just expresed... 'Of course I can't protect her. I will leave her side soon... And she'll be all alone.' I tought to myself and then I went in my room to change my uniform. She just sat there and waited for my return... When I entered the room, she was there, crying. I went to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Come with me" I said and took her outside, in the garden. It was spring, and the snow had just melted. We looked at the clouds and admired the flowers. Then I took her on the roof. That place always made me feel better. So did her company. We just layed down and started talking about random stuff. There was nothing in the world I wouldn't tell her. We just laid there and the time passed quickly. It was already 7 p.m. that means dinner time! She prepared dinner. I was a failure at cooking... altough I enjoy it... We ate and went to our rooms to do our homework.

I slept and dreamt about Mom... well not my mom. Mine-chans. It had been almost an year since the accident. I remember walking on the streets, buying some food for the day. Then I saw a face. It looked somewhat familiar. I didn't recognise it at first, but it was my mother. I didn't talk to her, I just watched her go. Then I saw her talking to a man. I was right, it was father. I just watched them, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. "Watchout!" I heard that sweet voice: Mine-chan's mother, trying to save me from getting ran over. She pushed me aside and got hit by that car. I was in a shock that all time. I fell on the floor and fainted. When I woke up, Ambulances were everywhere. I just saw her mother there, on the ground with blood all over her face and I started crying. She just looked at me and said "Please, take care of Mine." Those were the last words I heard from her" Mine-chan never blamed me, but it was all my fault... for everything.

* * *

**That is all for today. Bye!**


	3. Just a Saturday

**Ok, so I decided to write more chapters and post just as long as people review. I don't like asking for them, but I gotta know if people even read it or not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and I went to the kitchen to grab a glas of milk(I really love milk) and I saw Mine-chan making pancakes. "Good morning" she said "Did you sleep well?" Of course my answer to that was "Yes" I didn't want her to be all worked up about me on Saturday mornings. I mean, it was already too much from her for me. I was staying in her house, eating her food, and she wouldn't get any help from me. I knew that one day, when I would have to leave, she would be carefree, because she wouldn't have to worry about me. I sat there and ate my pancakes.

"I'm going to the store" I told her "What do you want me to buy?" "Some eggs and also milk, because I used it all for the pancakes" she said "And be careful about 'you know'" she added. "Of course."

* * *

When I returned home, she was feeding the bunny. "Hey, I'm back" I told her. "Welcome"she said with that cuttest smile. Saturdays always went like that. We just sat in the living room, reading or talking. I really liked being with her. I had already told her about my true form, and she didn't seem scared, but I wonder what she would do if she saw me... (or smelled me...) I didn't tell her about the Cat's room. I can't tell her. I mean there is nothing that i can't tell her except for this...

* * *

I womder what mom and dad are doing. Maybe I got myself a little brother. Who knows... that's a possibility...

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just have a big idea, that is going to start in the next chapter and I tought this would be a good place to end this chapter...**

**Please Review!**


	4. I'm going back

**Hey guys... so I didn't get any reviews... but for the two followers that I have, I will post this next chapter...**

**Plz enjoy, you two... and thanks for adding me as one of your favourites, pinkpoodle975**

* * *

Saturday had passed by in a flash. So did Sunday... weird... I felt like it was friday just a second ago... Well, time spent with friends passes by quickly, I guess... It was Sunday evening and we had just had dinner. I went to my room to do my homework and then I went to sleep early... Gosh... how I hated Mondays... I needed much energy for them, and our first class of the day wasn't helping... History... with our stupid annoying weird old perverted teacher that we knew since the fifth grade... He should quit... I mean, nobody likes him... Anyway, I went to sleep again, to dream about my mother... Well, not mine...Mine-chan's... Still she felt more like a mom to me than my true mother was. Night came, and darkness took over me.

The next morning we went to school. It was just another Monday. I was at school, and I was just having lunch in the schoolyard(is that how it's called?). Until I saw that strange thing I saw. It was Hamato-san. And he seemed pretty troubled. I haven't seen him for like what... ten years, but I could recognize him imediately... it was definetly him. 'I wonder why he's here... And I wonder what was it that was troubling him. I mean... Was I supposed to hate him?(you know since he's the Rat and I'm the Cat) well I didn't... ' I tought...'Come to think of it, I haven't been to the main house for years...'

I saw him enter a store. I don't know why, but I decided to follow...I exited the schoolyard without noticing, then Mine-chan saw me. "Are you skipping again, Tsukushi-san?" I could hear her ask a little annoyed "I know you hate school, but still..." "I wasn't going to... I was just... well... you see, I...I saw Hamato-san and I was a little worried... so...I followed him... Please don't tell anyone about this. I really need to go..." She didn't say anything, which I took as an "alright"...

I entered the store to spy on him, but strangely, I had lost him. "Tsukushi?" I could hear his voice "Is that you?" I was paralyzed. He was not supposed to see me. How am I going to explain the dissappearing... So I just ... well..."Umm, you are talking to me?" I asked him(well done, baka...)"It really is you" he said. "I have been looking for you all over the place. Where were you these ten years?" he started asking me. "... I was staying with a friend... Please don't make me go to that place... I don't want to return..." I was almost crying by now. What if I would be going back to the place I hated the most, near the people that hate me, close to the mother that threw me on the streets, near Suku, the man that did everything possible to make my life a living hell. "I have straight orders from Suku-sama to take you back home." he said grabbing my hand. "I don't want to go!" I shouted so that the whole store could hear me. "Please just follow the orders" ...…...awkward silence…...much thinking..."Just let me say goodbye to Mine" "I suppose that is your 'friend'. Am I right?" He said the word friend in such disgust that I almost punched his face. How dare he talk about Mine-han like that! She was the only person alive to which I could talk freely about myself..."Fine" he broke the silence "but hurry up"

I went back to the school. It was silent outside, so it was during class. Lunch brake was over and kids were back in class. I waited next to a tree for the class to finish so that I could talk to Mine. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he appeared behind me. I never heard him when he was approaching me. I guess he got that sneaky thing from the spirit of the rat..."It's classtime"I said. "Oh, then let's get your tuff from home first" I just followed, knowing that Suku's orders were very stict, and that I would not be able to do anything against them...

I entered the house, and in about 15minutes, I was ready with my bag. We returned to school, and it was 2minutes before break, so we waited by that tree. Mine came to me, concerned. "Umm, hello?" she said smiling at Hamato who was right next to me. He just gave her a cold look and then I started talking "Hi, Mine, look... I will be going home" "You feel sick?" She asked. "No, I mean, the Sohma estate. I'm returning home. You will be living alone from now on. I won't be a burden to you anymore." She looked sad at me, trying to convince me to stay. Hamato dragged me by the hand and into his car. "I'm sorry" I said trough the window...

* * *

**Ok, there you have it...**


	5. Home(not really)

**I've decided to coninue this story anyway, so...**

* * *

On the way, I was silent. I had not been to the main house for ten years, and now, for the first time, I'll see my fellow cursed family members...

I was standing before the main gates, which separated the whole Sohmas from the rest of the world... We went trough the treeway(I can't think of a better name for it) and we were now standing in front of a gate. I suppose that those who know of the curse live inside... I wasn't allowed in there most of the time anyway...

Hamato took me to Suku's room. I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me. "So, I see you have finally returned" (Well, no shit, Sherlock) "You tried to run away, you tought that you could escape from the curse? You will live in this house, in the Cat's Room until you die. There is nothing you can change about that." "You think I don't know that?" I said as I stepped back. Suku came closer to me and I kept stepping back until I reached the wall. He was now 20 centimeters away from me. He just started laughing and slapped me. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me ever again, got that?" I was still terryfied, I mean, this morning I was enjoying my breakfast with Mine and now I was stuck with this creepo..."Yes" I said, still in shock. "I'm sick of your face... Hamato!, get the monster away from me!" Hamato came to take me to 'my room'."And don't think you'll have it the easy way. I'll make you suffer" he added and then started laughing again.

I entered my room, where Hamato had already put my stuff, and I layed down on my bed, trying to sleep. It wasn't late, but it had been a long day and I was tired. I fell asleep into darkness. I felt weird... I wasn't home... I wanted to protect her... To be there for her... At least until I have to be locked up...

The next day, I woke up, took my uniform on, ate a sandwich Hamato had prepared for me and went to school. The Sohma estate was far from the school, but I didn't realize that, so I left home at the usual hour I left when I was living with Mine.

I was walking and then I started running. I was late...

**(Now I'm gonna try something new...)**

**Mine POV**

'Tsukushi didn't come to school today. I'm so worried. I couldn't sleep last night. What if she doesn't get proper care there? I mean she is the cat. And I don't think they care so much about her... ' As I was lost in my thoughts I heard the classroom door open and I saw an exhausted Tsukushi trying to apologize for being late...

**(I don't really like to do that o now we're back to Tsukushi POV...)**

"Sorry for being late" I said after regaining my breath "That's okay! Go to your place!" The teacher said writing something on the blackboard. I put my stuff on the desk and started writing what was on the blackboard. English. The only thing I like about school. Our teacher is so nice and also I really enjoy thi subject.

I was concentrating on the lesson when something hit my back. It was a plane of paper. It was so tiny and adorable... Whatever, I opened it and recognized Mine's writing style. 'Are you feeling well? What's wrong? Are you getting enough food? Or sleep?' I felt like I was going to suffocate... 'I'm not living on the streets. Relax. I'm fine. Don't worry' I sent her the paperplane after writing on it and looked over at her. She was reading it and looked relieved. The rest of the class went by in a flash. So did the next 3. "Lunchtime!" I yelled. Mine came to my desk and gave me some of her lunch. After all, I forgot to bring some.

At least I could still eat the great food she made...

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy lately. My aunt got married and I feel soooo happy for her. I spent theese weekends with her so I couldn't write. Any way, I still haven't got any reviews...awkward silence...I hate it that nobody reads this! **

**I deided to try something interesting... I will put 3 or4 questions at the end of each chapter from now on. Some of them will be from the anime and some from the manga. If it is for both, I will write anime, so that those who don't read the manga can answer those too... Altought you should go and read it. It's great... ... Maybe like this****, people will review...(Oh, please, dear Lord) **

**1(anime): Why does Kyo want o beat Yuki?**

**2(manga): How did Tohru and Momiji first meet?**

**3(anime): Who doesn't Yuki get along with? (3people)**

***4(anime): What does snow become when it melts? :)**

**Hope you will answer... Please R&R**

**Bye!**


	6. Looks

**Hey, **

**I got a review from Toolazytologin(or something like that) which asked me how they looked, so I will use this chapter to describe them. And about the other question, it's a surprise, I can't tell you...**

**Well, enjoy and pleaaaseeee Review! It's not that hard you only have to click on a button, and write somethin there. Please people, I gotta know...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukushi: She has orange hair and a dark orange tone for the eyes. She's not very tall and usually wears black or light blue. She dislikes wearing jewerly and shirts that are tied up around the neck.

Hamato: He has dark grey hair and dark purple eyes. He is very tall. He's the doctor, so he usually wears the doctor uniform, but when he goes somewhere, he dresses up professionally with a smocking and always wears a tie.

Mine: She has short blonde hair and big blue eyes. She likes wearing pink, cause it really fits her.

Suku: He has long black hair, big black eyes(He kinda looks like Hao from Shaman King...) and he always wears Kimonos.

* * *

**I will describe the rest of the characters as long as they appear...**

**Sorry if this was short... it was only for describing...**

**Please review...**


End file.
